Prism Power Pretty Cure! / Cures
Prism Power Pretty Cure! (プリズムパワープリキュア！ Purizumu Pawā Purikyua!) is Ahim de Famille's Pretty Cure series, produced from the Pretty Cure series owned by Toei Animation. Pretty Cure is usually a group of girls who transform into powerful warriors and fight against evil. The numbers of the Cures usually go from two to eight. The girls also get supported by little mascots that help them in their adventures. These Cures are the new generation of Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! in which there are sharing many similarities. Howerver, Prism Power is the largest number of Cures, which there have more than twelve Cures. However, some Cures are more than 24 were not counted as the real Cures. Prism Power Pretty Cure! The Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series starts with the twenty-four main Cures in that appear in Prism Power Pretty Cure!. Each of the Cures reperesent a color and holds special elements, jewels, which they can use to fight. The Cures transform by using the Prism Palettes and the Prism Gems. Their transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure! Prism Power!". * Amaino Yume The leader of the team. She represents the pink Cure of love and she holds the pink Rubellite. * Atsui Akai She represents the red Cure of fire and she holds the red Ruby. * Shino Yosei She represents the orange Cure of light and she holds the orange Amber. * Denki Kiiro She represents the yellow Cure of technology/electricity and she holds the yellow Topaz. * Midorisaku Shinzen She represents the green Cure of nature and she holds the green Emerald. * Konetsu Fuyu She represents the cyan Cure of ice/snow and she holds the turquoise Aquamarine. * Fukaikawa Mizumi She represents the blue Cure of water and she holds the blue Sapphire. * Kokyokokyu Aria She represents the purple Cure of music and she holds the purple Amethyst. * Utsukushiningyo Rina She represents the magenta Cure of fashion and she holds the magenta Kunzite. * Hageshi Jaken She represents the scarlet Cure of ground and she holds the crimson Garnet. * Kaijitsu Kinomi She represents the chartreuse Cure of glitters and she holds the chartreuse Peridot. * Kantan Raku She represents the indigo Cure of moon and she holds the indigo Spinel. * Ryusei Ame She represents the violet Cure of stars and she holds the violet Tanzanite. * Junsei Kanbi She represents the peach Cure of sweets and she holds the peach Morganite. * Hanran Kasa She represents the coral Cure of flowers and she holds the coral Padparascha. * Keikoseino Kagayaku She represents the teal Cure of magic and she holds the teal Jade. * Teikiatsu Uzumake She represents the harlequin Cure of wind and she holds the lime Beryl. * Nibuidesu Kuroi She represents the black Cure of darkness and she holds the black Onyx. * Tengoku Kaori She represents the white Cure of sky and she holds the white Zircon. * Mokuzai Seira She represents the brown Cure of earth and she holds the brown Tourmaline. * Yokai Yurei She represents the gray Cure of ghosts and she holds the gray Quartz. * Bakudan Kogane She represents the golden Cure of sun and she holds the golden Chalcedony. * Shirogane Kaede She represents the silver Cure of mirrors and she holds the silver Opal. * Seido Keba The final member of the team. She represents the bronze Cure of time and she holds the bronze Agate. Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:AhimCures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!